


Momento de Oro

by Kilopondio



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Diva se nace, EnidPOV, F/M, Hornytrain goes brum, corbatas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilopondio/pseuds/Kilopondio
Summary: Enid Dusan tiene una entrevista gracias a un pequeño accidente que ocurrió hace poco en una fiesta.Queda poco menos de una hora para que se presente ante las audiencias de Ágora, así que tiene que estar impecable.Quien mejor que su estilista personal para asegurarse de ello.
Relationships: Armand Cordroy/Enid Dusan
Kudos: 3





	Momento de Oro

**Author's Note:**

> Aún no ha salido El Sol y La Mentira, pero no puedo esperar para escribir sobre la relación de Enid y Armand.
> 
> Posiblemente cuando salga el libro se vea que Enid no es tal y como yo la planteo, pero actualmente yo la visualizo así.
> 
> No hay spoiler sobre el libro puesto que aún no lo he leido. En caso de que haya algo coincidente será simple casualidad

Momento de Oro

-Bueno, te dejo que termines de prepararte. Es tu momento de oro. ¡Mucha suerte!

Apenas termino de leer el mensaje silencio mi eidola. Precisamente mis Cárites tendrían que saber lo que odio cuando alguien me desea suerte. La suerte no es más que la excusa de los mediocres para justificar que no le han dedicado el empeño suficiente a alcanzar su objetivo o la falsa molestia de los que sí que se han preparado y no quieren admitirlo.

Nada de lo que tengo o de lo que he logrado ha sido azar: salir de fondo en una fotografía solo es una coincidencia si desconoces quien y cuando la van a tomar; que tu rival se caiga empujando a Ares en una fiesta solo es un accidente si no sabes a qué zapatos cambiar la suela; y que ahora tenga el botón superior de la espalda del vestido sin abrochar solo sería casualidad si no supiera quien se encargará de solucionarlo.

Escucho un leve toque en la puerta. No dudo en ningún momento quien espera fuera del camerino, al fin y al cabo, conozco cada uno de los movimientos e intensidades que puede producir con sus manos. Cuando entra no me giro a mirarle. Si desea algo más que mi reflejo, que sé que lo hace, tendrá que ganárselo.

-Querida, estás radiante

\- ¿Querida? ¿Temes confundirte de nombre al llamarme y prefieres no arriesgar? Te hacía más valiente, Armand

Con un leve toque de cadera cierra la puerta antes de acercarse hacia mí. El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo con cada paso que da se convierte en el ritmo al que palpita mi corazón. Al ser consciente de ello decido que necesito enfocarme en algo distinto para no perder la compostura, así que continúo preparándome para la sesión de fotos y elijo un brazalete de feldespato aventurina. Cuando termino de afianzarlo en mi muñeca, el afrodita ha recorrido casi la totalidad de distancia que nos separaba.

-No existe nada en todo el universo que me pueda hacer olvidar tu nombre o que se acerque a compararse con tu belleza. O al menos aún no. Cuando termine la siguiente línea de corsés que estoy diseñando quizás esa afirmación deje de ser cierta- Armand da un paso más y se acerca a mi cuello, hablándome de manera apenas perceptible, susurrando- lo que pasa es que, simplemente, tu nombre prefiero usarlo en la cercanía, Enid

Noto una presión en el pecho cuando termina de hablar, a pesar de que el botón que me ha abrochado se encuentra más cercano al cuello. Esta vez sí que rodeo la silla en la que estoy sentada para poder mirarle directamente a sus ojos, desafiante.

-Curioso que ahora te avergüences de utilizar mi nombre en voz alta cuando otros días tienes que tomar aire para poder seguir gritándolo-

Observo como su piel se torna de un color rojizo a pesar de que todo el maquillaje que lleva intente taparlo

-No todas las habitaciones tienen paredes tan aislantes como las de mi taller. Y perdón si me equivoco, pero no creo que quieras que las primeras palabras que capten los micrófonos de Ágora sean tus gemidos pidiéndome que vaya más deprisa

-Creo que fantaseas Armand- digo en el tono más calmado que me permite mi agitada mente ahora mismo- o acaso no recuerdas cuando

No puedo terminar la frase pues sus labios se encargan de darle un nuevo entretenimiento a los míos. Le agarro de la corbata y tiro de él hacia abajo para que quedemos a la misma altura.

Apenas se resiste, y termina de rodillas mientras me besa. Mientras nos besamos.

Ambos sabemos que la entrevista será pronto, y hay demasiado en juego para los dos como para arriesgarnos a arruinarlo. Yo debo parecer sorprendida y afligida por la noticia de que aquel pobre desgraciado haya hecho enfadar a Ares y con ello arruinado su carrera, y a la vez debo lucir el increíble vestido que Armand ha confeccionado para mí. 

Con mi objetivo en mente, alzo el pie y piso a Armand en el pecho, obligándolo a apartarse de mí y a mirarme desde abajo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Armand. Tengo que estar en escena en 15 minutos. Y necesito estar perfecta

-Vas a estar perfecta porque eres perfecta, y viéndote a través de mis telas no habrá persona en toda la galaxia que sea capaz de dudarlo. Pero si lo que te preocupa es llegar tarde, he de decir como tu modista personal que he sido previsor y me he asegurado de que todos tus vestidos sean fáciles de quitar, tanto por ti como por alguien que conozca cada una de sus costuras-

-Ojalá más personas con la misma dedicación que tú. A veces pienso que cuando esté al mando mi vida voy a echar de menos un verdadero desafío

-Cuando eso ocurra, simplemente ve al despacho de enfrente y entra. Me aseguraré de estar preparado para entretenerte

\- ¿Entretenerme? Hablas como un dioniso, mi querido fashionista

Diría que mi comentario le ha molestado, porque se libera de mi presión y vuelve a ponerse en pie. Supongo que no le gusta que dude de su servicio, pero en el fondo pienso que hay algo más. Siempre hay algo más con Armand. Es por eso por lo que me gusta. Sabía que nuestra relación sería muy provechosa para mí, ya que no hay mejor diseñador de moda que él, y se que tarde o temprano averiguaré algo de ese pasado en la Akademeia que tanto ha intentado borrar. Si alguien como él se esfuerza por dejar atrás su pasado significa que esconde mucho más de lo que se puede ver a la superficie.… pero no esperaba que fuera tan divertido.

-Bueno, pero todos estos supuestos solo ocurrirán si logras que te nombren Zeus. Y para esto tienes que continuar ganándote su confianza y deslumbrándolos. Espero que no me hagas arrepentirme de haberte elegido modelo de mis productos. Al fin y al cabo, mis prendas se merecen únicamente lo mejor

-Si te quedas a mi lado te llevaré a lo más alto. No lo dudes ni un segundo

En su mirada puedo observar que va a contestarme con algo mordaz, pero no se lo permito. Me pongo yo también en pie y le beso. Pretendía que fuera algo rápido, una mera despedida antes de ir a plató, pero cometo el error de abrir los ojos durante el proceso, y sé que no seré capaz de separarme de él tan pronto como tenía pensado.

Todo comenzó como un juego. Un emparejamiento beneficioso para ambos. Una excusa para que los programas de Dioniso hablaran más de ellos, para que les hiciera subir en estatus y estar en la boca de todos. Pero la realidad es que ahora la boca de Armand es en la única en la que quiero estar.

Aprieto su cara contra la mía con fuerza, a lo que él no se opone. No sé si para mí sigue siendo un juego, pero tiene claro que si tengo claro: Enid Dusan no pierde, ni en esto, ni en nada.

Cuando relajo el agarre con el que le retenía junto a mí me permito deslizar las manos levemente por su cuello, notando su estremecimiento mientras juego con sus dorados rizos. Le sonrío y me dispongo a marcharme, pero antes de que atraviese la puerta que me lleva hacia la entrevista el afrodita me agarra de la muñeca para detenerme. Noto que no puede separar la mirada de mis labios, así que me preparo para rechazarlo, pues no dispongo apenas de tiempo, pero sin embargo saca un gloss de su bolsillo y me repasa la sonrisa.

-Deslúmbralos- me dice, y se aleja hacia el pasillo.

A pesar de la tentación de quedarme observando su caminar, doy un giro de tacón y me dirijo allá donde ya los focos me reclaman.

Este es mi momento.


End file.
